Whole Again?
by GAHaNERD
Summary: When red eyes appear in the small town of Forks once again, what will happen? Bella could be in danger once again, but will her heart stop? Will Jacob's? The Cullens have found a 'new' enemy who will change everything. Who will get hurt now? Post Eclipse.
1. But I Need To

Bella's POV

Chapter one

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what to tell him. I knew he would be angry at me for going-if he even did let me go, but I had to see my best friend again.

Jacob fixed the hole that continued to grow in size at that unbearable time. I shook my head as I remembered. It made me guilt ridden when I ditched him after he gave me what I needed most then. He accepted me when I was broken. I had to see him, I just had to.

"Edward, I was just," I paused to think things through and continued, "I was going to visit," It was harder to say his name than I thought it would be, "Jacob, It's just.. Been a while since I last saw him." Edward gazed at me with a tint of hurt and even less anger through those stunning topaz eyes. I felt as if I was drowning in them. I felt the guilt rising up the back of my head.

"Bella.." He trailed off, "You know that if you get hurt by any one of those damn dogs that I would wring their necks." I sat, stunned and wide-eyed at the vicious words that poured from his flawless mouth.

"I know," I whispered so softly I wasn't even sure I spoke the words myself, "You know that I need to be by him, keep contact with.. Jacob, he was my best friend and I wish he still was.." I shuddered at the past tense. He seemed to be taking this in. His blazing eyes started making me dizzy, or was it the flurries of his sweet scent flying around the small cab of my truck? When the rear-view mirrors stayed where they should be, the stabbing pain of injuring Edward flooded through me. That was one thing that pained me even more than not seeing Jacob. I felt moisture running down the side of my cheek, immediately I thought, damn, why did I always cry? Edward turned to me and gently, always gently, kissed my cheek. This was the second time I broke my promise to myself to never shed a tear for Jacob in front of Edward.

"Bella, you know that if you really want him more than me, you can go to him. I'll let you, as hard as it may be. I did mean the thing about wringing their necks if any one of them hurt you, though I apologize for losing my temper." I slowly slid the key into the ignition.

"Edward, I love you, a million times more than Jacob, I chose you, didn't I?"

"Normally, I wouldn't doubt that last statement, but, it's at times like this that I doubt it most," he pointed to the key in the ignition. Ouch. I didn't know this was hurting him so much. I knew that once I was married to Edward that I could never go back, I would never be able to see Jacob again-no matter how painful. This was mostly because soon afterwards I would become a vampire. Edward would be the one transforming me which overjoyed me more than I think it should.

"But.." I didn't know anything truthful to say to him, "I-I- love you, and I know who I can live without.. For long periods of time. Without you I am nothing. I literally would go senile if you left me-I did. I can not live without you, I just need to say good-bye to Jacob and tell him that this is it." I waited for him to get angry, storm out saying nothing at all. I stared at his face for what seemed like an eternity and it was the face of an angelic statue. I removed the key from the ignition though I never started it. I was torturing myself by causing Edward pain, why did he have to catch me going to La Push?

In a slow motion, his lips began to move, "You. Love. Him. The. Same. Way. You. Love. Me." He slowly turned to face me. I sat there with a deer-in-the-headlights look on my face; exactly what I felt like.

"Edward…No one…Could replace you in my heart. I do love him, but no where near the same way I love you. I did kiss him and that was his own trick and he MADE me realize it. That is why I could never love him the same way as you, because I was always in love with you, Jacob had to force me to realize that I was in love with him." He seemed to take this into consideration. I stared at his pained expression as I blurted out the truth.

"Bella, if you really want to see him, go ahead, I won't stop you. I love you too and won't give you pain." I winced at how selfless he was and how cruel I had been. I truly hated myself. He began to speak again, "If you go and you're truthful when you say that you are mine forever-" I cut him off there

"Damn it Edward, I am _marrying _you! How can you doubt that I want to only belong to you?! You offered me the choice to not be married and still get what I want and I said no and decided that I would officially attach myself to you forever! How can you doubt me?" I felt the warm moisture begin to build up in my eyes and soon overflow. He sighed.

"Bella, I Know. Go see Jacob, I'll park at the treaty line, his house isn't too far, right? I can register people's thoughts whose voices I know from max- 5 miles. How far is his house from where I used to drop you off?"

"Not far at all, I'd guess around 5 miles.."

"Well, that might serve a problem but I will try, if I pick up any wavering in his thoughts about harming you or that he did something and you didn't like it, I will cross the boundary line and come get you, screw the treaty." He looked pleased with himself but I knew him well enough where I could still see the hurt he possessed in his beautiful topaz eyes.

My eyes got big at his words, "Edward NO! You will NOT start a war because of me! You have already risked yourself so many times rescuing me!"

"I-" He began and stopped abruptly. He was staring out of my window; frozen. I turned slowly afraid of what I would see. There out in the black of the Fork's night, were two flawless crimson red eyes staring into my truck.


	2. He's Back

Disclaimer:I sadly do not own any of these characters.

Chapter two

Edward pulled me behind him so that he was between me and the eyes. I couldn't be sure who it was and this made me start to hyperventilate. Edward started to growl the terrifying growl that sent shivers down my spine. I realized he was baring his teeth. "Stay behind me Bella. I think he's back."

"What? WHO?" I screamed quietly.

"Hello Bella," a voice with the slightest French accent murmured. At that moment I sat there, stunned, I felt as if I was locked to the seat. My heart sunk. The voice moved closer, "Nice to see you. You know, you should never rely on werewolves to do a job correctly." I tried to build up a response but my lungs were frozen. The gruesome voice was one I trusted in the beginning but soon learned that he was not what he said he was. As the attractive, but horrid, crimson eyes stepped forward, I saw the slick black hair and the perfect pale face.

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. I couldn't believe my eyes were seeing what they were. Jacob had said that they had killed him-how could this be? I opened my mouth to speak again and this time I was successful, "How, why, I-" okay, I wasn't as successful as I thought. He laughed. It was like listening to a thousand hyenas laughing right in your ear. "L-L-" My tongue refused to work.

"Bella I won't let him hurt you," Edward growled the words. I knew that there must be some horrid plan inside of that disgusting mind of L-L-. I couldn't even THINK his name. Did this have to do with the fact that he threatened to kill me once, if this was true, I should be deathly afraid of Jasper too. I tried to calm myself but just started breathing faster. I could sense that Edward was trying to figure out what his next move would be.

"Oh, how sweet the vampire is protecting his little mortal. Hah, how pathetic. I think you were just saving her for a snack later." This stopped Edward's menacing growl and his breathing all together. He looked hurt. He turned around and cradled me close.

"Edward, you don't think I believe him, do you?" His beautiful topaz eyes turned deathly black and he looked up at the red eyed vampire staring in at us. I was sure that was the end of the vicious man. As soon as Edward started to growl again, the evil immortal ran to the other side of the truck, or just materialized over the truck, he was such a blur there was no way to tell.

"How have you come back? I know werewolves are incredibly unreliable, but I trusted them when they said they killed you. They left vivid pictures in their memories of them pulling your limbs apart and," The crimson eyed menace outside the window winced at the, "I saw-" Edward's eyes got wide. He looked breathless.

"What Edward?" I asked desperate to know the truth. The evil vampire chuckled. "L-L-Laurent…How?" I felt a stabbing pain in my chest as I spoke his name. As I recited the word Laurent, the memories of James' venom flowing through my veins flooded back to me and the desperately thirsty look of Victoria as she tracked me down-and the look of desperation when the werewolves came to destroy Laurent in mine and Edward's Meadow.

Laurent chuckled widely, "As I said, Bella darling, never trust werewolves to do anything correctly. You see they did rip me to shreds and tear my limbs," he winced and looked at Edward who still had not moved a muscle then continued, "The dumb ass dogs were to built up in their glory of ripping me that they did not burn me. As you know, the only way to kill a vampire would be to rip them to shreds and burn them. Those ridiculous hounds were to stupid to remember the burning part. HAH. I waited until those dreadful smelling werewolves waltzed away and then began to pull my limbs together. It took me days to find my left elbow, turns out they threw it in a tree. SO as you can see I am completely untouched." He smiled the cruelest smile known to man.

"No good lousy rotten dogs…" Edward muttered something more unintelligible under his breath.

"Aaah, Edward. Werewolves are most cruel smelling. I wouldn't expect anyone to trust any one of those revolting.. _dogs_." That cruel smile spread across his perfect face once again. "So Edward, you see, you killed the best tracker I have ever met and the most brilliant, beautiful women I have yet to know. But I do see why you keep Bella around, she does smile quite good, almost…floral like." I shuddered as the words that James spoke to me flooded back from almost a year ago.

Edward began to growl again. This time, it was more of a snarl, I had never been more terrified in my life of him-though I'd never admit it. "If you lay one undead hand on her I will tear you apart before you can say 'Oops'." I sat dazed at the threat that spilled from Edward's mouth. Laurent seemed mesmerized too, for an instant and then shook his head subtly and replied.

"Oh Edward, I don't want to play games like James did. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be to far. So you might want to watch out for everyone you care for." Edward sat dazed at these words, pulled me closer snarling, and glared a Laurent.

"Hah, you can't win! HAH. You foolish vampire." He spoke to no one for the crimson eyes vanished. I began to cry involuntarily.

"Edward, wh-what if he hurts someone? Like Charlie!" My eyes got big at that one.

"Bella! Don't be ridiculous we have dealt with much worse than that fool. He has no one on his side and I doubt he has the guts to go and make a new born army." I took this into consideration. "Oh, and Bella, I don't mind if you go see Jacob, but not tonight."

"I know Edward, I wouldn't leave now if someone paid me." I knew this was a ridiculous comparison but I thought it might fit.

"Bella…" He sighed and chuckled half-heartedly with a smile that got no where near his eyes. I was swimming in his back to 'normal' topaz eyes. I forgot all of my worries at that moment. "Bella," he began again, " I have a theory.. But I don't think you will like me very much when I say it."

"Edward Cullen! I could never like you any less than I do right now. You just saved me from yet another ravenous vampire." As I said the words I realized they sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie. Like that one girl thanking her hero in a gushy tone; those people always bothered me. I shuddered.

"But-"

"No Edward, just tell me."

"Okay," he took a deep breath, though I knew he didn't need it, "Well, I think the werewolves never killed him, or touched him. I think Laurent has sided with them all along and the wolves were just doing a good job of blocking it from their memories when I was near them." I was wrong, I could like him less.

All of the color ran from my face. I didn't know what to say, how could he be so absurd?! I mean I knew Laurent was some kind of dark headed master mind, but the werewolves, I doubted that very much; they were to pig headed. I smiled at this, and concern came onto Edward's face. I saw this and still decided I was not talking to him-yet. I knew I would give in soon; I always did. He was still staring at me an I was beginning to feel self conscious. I looked away and stared out the window instead. Correction, I did stare out the window-for about two seconds. I remembered the red eyes that appeared in the black night just a few minutes ago. I felt tears running down my cheek again. I was reaching my hand up to wipe them away but the cold hand that I knew best beat me to them. He turned his face towards his and forced me to stare into his gorgeous eyes. He pulled his face closer to mine and our lips met. I immediately forgot all of my worries and focused on breathing. How did he always know what I needed? "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I forgive you," I whispered back. He looked at me intently and smiled his crooked smile that I loved best. "You know I love you and could never stay mad at you and I really, really, REALLY don't think the werewolves would do that."

"I don't know Bella, but I love you too." He was always so convincing when I would drown in his butterscotch eyes.

As I came out of his dazzling eyes that I knew, somewhere, somehow, Laurent had been playing us since the first day we saw him on that thunderous baseball field.


	3. No

Chapter 3:

I lay in bed; trying to figure out if the past night had been a dream or not. Wait, no, not a dream- a nightmare. Why did Laurent have to come back? I thought he was the good guy- unlike Victoria and James. Ugh. I lay there, completely motionless. I wish I wouldn't wake up, that there would be no new day for me; that I would stop putting the ones I loved in danger. The last words Laurent said were, 'I just wanted to let you know that I won't be to far. So you might want to watch out for everyone you care for.' I shivered violently at the thought.

"Bella?" I heard the velvet covered voice, "Are you cold?" I suddenly realized that I was much to comfortable to be on my bed. I was in his arms. I knew now that there was no way that the events of the previous night were a nightmare. When I was with Edward I never had nightmares.

"Edward!" I whispered enthusiastically. He smiled his crooked smile and pecked my forehead.

"Bella…I was wondering.. Did you have any bad dreams last night? I know Laurent was not a dream, so not that.. Anything else?"

I was confused, I didn't remember any dreams; or nightmares except for the real one. "Um.. No. Why?"

"Well, you have been worrying in your sleep again. And this time I think it is something." What did he mean? Why WOULDN'T I be worrying?

"Edward," I said in a real serious voice, "Why wouldn't I be worrying?" I said echoing my thoughts.

"I know, but it's just that this isn't the normal worrying…or the usual person…" His flawless eyes had a deep tint of worry in them.

"Who Edward? Who is going to get hurt?" Panic flooded my voice. Who did Laurent know I associated with? Alice? No, she's to hard of a target. Of course if he was watching, he would know…What if he had special abilities like Edward, Alice, or Jasper and he cleverly blocked the fact from his thoughts when he was around Edward? God, why was my life so complicated? I realized Edward never answered me, "Edward, WHO?"

He looked slightly pained to form the words, "Well…You have been worrying about…Angela a lot." My mouth fell open and I couldn't find the place in my brain that was in charge of pulling it shut. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. Angela. I never ever would have thought of her. No, no no no no- NO. She was my only human girlfriend I had! I couldn't, he wouldn't, ugh ugh ugh! "Has Alice seen anything yet?"

"No, I called her… This could be nothing Bella, nothing. I just picked it up because it was so clear and I never heard that name in your sleep before, how I wish I could read your thoughts when you sleep." Normally, I would object to this, but I didn't care this time and I wanted desperately to find out if Angela was in danger or not. I also wanted to know how my mind came to the conclusion that Angela was in trouble…or so we think.

"Edward, what about Ben? Ben is always with Angela!" I gasped at the thought couldn't Laurent take someone like.. Lauren away? That would be nice for a change, someone ,I guess I would care about a little but wouldn't be devastated. I shook my head because I couldn't believe how shallow I was being.

Edward shook his head, "You didn't say anything about Ben. You know I am fairly curious now to see what you would be like as a vampire." I straightened up at this. He chuckled, "Bella, I still wish you would change your mind, you know I will never leave you again, even if you get older, you will still be the most beautiful woman I know." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks in a blush at this comment.

"Edward," I took his granite face in my hands, "Everyone keeps coming after me. This puts all of the people I love most in trouble. How can every evil vampire suddenly be coming at me?" I felt moisture clouding my eyes.

"You know, Laurent is really here because of me, and the Volturi are only trying to get you to be a vampire because of me," I shuddered because I had forgotten about that one, "James and Victoria were after you, again, because of me. So if you are really looking for an evil vampire to blame, you have one right here." He looked down and grabbed my hand.

"You _know_ I do not blame you for anything at ALL. It's my fault I decided to fall in love with you." He looked up at me with sobbing eyes. I knew he always felt bad for putting me in danger, and he shouldn't.

"But Bella, I let you, I didn't push you away." I put my fingers to his lips to stop him.

"No, Edward, it was to late, my life was already nothing without you." I saw a smile hiding in his lips wanting to break through. He carefully composed his face and spoke.

"Angela is already in Seattle going to college, how Laurent would know she is there is far beyond me. Angela _and_ Ben. I don't really know if they are in danger honestly, but I doubt it, and I don't…" At that moment I froze because in my mind, I hope it was in my mind, I heard the all to evil laugh of the retched vampire. So now Edward didn't know if I had some strange sleep like relation to the ones I cared for, or not, well that helps.

"You are so helpful," I said smugly. He smiled a sarcastic smile back at me. A question came to me that I should have asked earlier, "Has Alice seen anything about this yet?" He looked at me and was hesitant to answer, like he didn't want to tell me.

I was about to object to his hesitance when he spoke, "Bella, Angela's future…Well, we don't know why, but, it keeps disappearing. This would be like she was hanging out with werewolves…" My eyes were suddenly wide, I opened my mouth to respond, but remembered Edward's theory again. His so called theory was 'The wolves never touched him, but sided with him'. I tried to figure out how this would be possible. No, they would not do something helping a murderous vampire, Jacob _defiantly _wouldn't, neither would Sam. I knew it. Especially going back that far, all the way to the point where I was alone in Edward's [and my Meadow. Jacob loved me then, and still does. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Jacob, and how I left him, how I forced myself not to be in love with him anymore. I finally built up enough strength to create a steady response,

"Edward, you know they wouldn't, don't you, especially not Jacob." I stared at him with grave seriousness.

"That is the thing Bella!" He said this practically yelling, "I know I was absurd to consider that before! The wolves would never do anything to hurt you, that much I can see. I don't know of any other places where werewolves could be!" Here he paused, wide eyed and clearly rendering stupidity, "Oh, I can not believe I did not see this before! The south, Bella, the south. There are Indian reservations there, right? Well, I think that there must be werewolves born to fight off vampires, the ones who were thought evil. This would be because of their natural locations. If Laurent appeared trying appear good and… then got one of them to interact with Angela… Wow, Laurent might have a talent at figuring things out or something. There is no need to worry though Bella, at last resort we have the werewolves here on our side, and the seven of us." He looked proud of himself that he figured it out, but he still had a hint of distress in his voice.

"Edward, that is _here_, not in Seattle where Angela is. I still don't think she has her e-mail address hooked up and I don't have her phone number yet, I have no way to get her and Ben out of there! They don't have a chance Edward, I don't have a _choice_! Laurent is going to keep destroying the people I least expect until he can get to me. I am pretty sure he won't be playing the hostage thing out like James did," I thought about a minor detail, "You are sure Victoria and James are gone-for good?"

He seemed to enjoy this thought, smiled and responded, "Bella, we are not a bunch of idiotic dogs. And by the way, I take back every other time I said I owed them for killing him except for the part about saving you." I almost smiled at his words, but took the deeper meaning and stopped myself.

"Hey, how late is it anyways?" I just realized the blinds were shut and I had never gotten out of bed. For that matter I couldn't even remember if it had been morning when I woke up. Edward smiled and pointed to the digital clock on the computer desk. "Wow, it's 1:00, that's it? I felt like I slept longer than that, and that…" I could barely speak the name, "Laurent was here."

He smiled a heavenly smile and gently pushed me back down in bed and laid next to me, "Go to sleep my Bella." He started to hum my lullaby and I quickly was drifting off to sleep.

Soon I was dreaming of the red eyes that haunted me. Was that only a few hours ago? I also dreamed about gigantic wolves with personalities, but these were not the oversized wolves I had come to know. I focused on sleeping.

Now I could feel I was asleep but did not remember dreaming to break into a cold sweat; worrying. Suddenly I saw Angela lying there with red eyes floating above her. "ANGELA!" I woke up screaming.


	4. Nightmare

**Sorry it took so long to update I will try to update atleast every other day. [hopefully**

Chapter 4:

I felt his hand there in a second like I knew I would. I still could not seem to break into consciousness. Oh my god, Angela! She was off in school in Seattle. But how would Laurent know how to find her? My dream continued where clearly I still knew it was a dream. I was aware of Edward's worrying hand and my cold sweat I broke into at some point in the night. "Angela," I heard myself murmur. Behind my eyelids I saw the sparkling dagger teeth of Laurent and his deceiving red eyes, oh his eyes! The crimson dots were hovering above Angela's still body, was she sleeping? Yes, sleeping.

I heard a piercing scream that allowed me to break into consciousness. The scream was not mine as many times it had been. What was that?

"Bella? Bella wake up," Crap. I was still asleep. That was Angela's scream. The cloudy fog of the dream started to lift. I could not see what Laurent was doing to Angela. I saw a shaking small figure in a chair by the corner- Ben. I was aware of the marble hard cold hand shaking me. I could feel his presence, but why wasn't I waking up? Suddenly, I wasn't looking in on the dream anymore. Laurent was above _me_. I was still positive this was a dream. I sensed that this dream was no longer a dream that hopefully was never going to come true, it was something more; but what? Suddenly I saw a figure by the door in my dream, I was at an angle where I appeared to be laying down on Angela's bed. The figure was a brunette with big brown eyes wearing lose clothes that Alice would not approve of. I looked over the fact that I remembered Alice's sense of style in a more-than-a-nightmare. I realized that that figure was me. I had somehow wound up in Angela's point of view. I suddenly was aware that I couldn't breathe the red eyes staring down at me had me in a choke hold.

"Bella! Bella! Help me, help!" I was startled by these words; until it was my mouth uttering them. Suddenly the room shifted and I was back by the door. What was going on? I kept going over the fact that this was not real; or I tried to force myself to think that.

"Edward," I heard myself whisper. How was I doing this I was aware that I was asleep but I could see Edward's worried, frustrated expression through tired eyes. What was this? My lips were moving along with my eyes, but I could still see Laurent and Angela. My lungs seized to work. I could feel myself losing my precious oxygen but my lungs would not fill backup.

"I am here Bella, breathe Bella!" I heard the voice I knew I would, I knew he was there, how could I not?

Suddenly my head filled with air and I sat straight up not remembering what just happened though I wondered how I could forget it, I knew it was a horrible… dream? My head whirled and I felt myself swaying but then I felt the freezing restraints that held me steady, the touch that I knew I couldn't fight. I felt the deep breathes flowing down my throat but could not get enough. This made me lightheaded. The memory of the horrid dream was etched into my brain though I couldn't remember what it was about. The weirdest feeling of absence flowed through me and I shivered.

"My dream." I finally managed to gasp consciously. I knew I said that. Could he hear me, he was too still and to quiet.

"Yes, that, what was it Bella, I never heard you or saw you like that in your sleep. What is wrong?" It was the voice that instantly lifted my spirits, that I would die for.

"I.. don't…remember.." I answered honestly. But why was the question…

"You. Don't. remember." I could hear the frustration in his voice. I immediately felt flourished, not knowing how to respond, which, honestly was kind of ridiculous.

"It was so weird, Edward! I knew I was dreaming, and I was awake at the same time! That is all I remember! I also recall calling out Angela's name…" I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Wow." He seemed like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. I was about to ask him what he was going to say, but stopped incase it was something he really didn't wasn't to say.

"It was only a dream… I think, I remember it being the most horrible feeling in the world, like I would never forget that dream, and here I am, clueless. I could see the hurt in his eyes, though I knew I hadn't said anything hurtful… While I was awake, "Oh! What did I say? I can see I said something wrong." I could see the hurt flood his wonderful topaz eyes now. The hesitance in his response was more of a stop.

"You said…" He looked at me with butterscotch eyes that drizzled with sorrow, "Said… that… well, your exact words were 'Come on Laurent, hurry up' and I thought you were trying to make him stop in your dream but then, you became restless and the look on your sleeping face was malicious…" I was stunned, how could that be? I wouldn't do that. Suddenly I remembered being below Laurent, looking up at him; in one moment the whole memory hit me like a ton of bricks. I was struggling to breathe, gasping for the oh so precious oxygen. "Bella!"

"The dream, I thought that was me…" I gasped, "It was but I… I was in two places at once, but, how is that even possible?" I only realized the stupidity in the question after I spoke it; it was a dream. Edward didn't see it as a stupid question though. He sat there with a torn look on his face.

"I… don't know… Unless… no!" Rage immediately flooded his flawless face. I didn't know why, this was only a dream of a clearly crazy girl. Why would he work himself up about this?

"What? It was only the dream of me, the crazy human girl." I tried to reason and lighten up the moment at the same time but it clearly did not work.

"Bella, he is trying to find someone who resembles you greatly, to get to Angela easier." There was more he had to say, but he obviously was not going to say it unless I said something first.

"There is more?" I knew he would try to fight me but I knew him to well.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly, "I think the reason he is trying to get to Angela is to get us to break the treaty with the Quileutes." How did the Quileutes come into this?

"What are you talking about? Where do the Quileutes have to do with this?" I still could not figure this out.

"You obviously don't remember all of your dream then." I felt a confused look leak onto my face. I knew he had to continue. "You said a WHOLE lot about the werewolves," he said hesitantly.

"The… werewolves…?" I thought I was over them, I knew I had tried to go see them a day or so ago, but I didn't want to go _now_. "How so?"

"You said that they were enemies and you said 'Edward, no, you can't break the treaty no matter what he does, I will try to save her'." My jaw dropped. How is this true? I refused to believe that I said they were the 'bad guys'. Why? They were kind of like family to me, and Jacob… I didn't want to think about that.

"Enemies?" I gulped. He nodded. I tried to think this through. I couldn't put the pieces together. The dream, Laurent, Angela, Edward… Me? This equation made no sense. How was I on so many hit lists? I could never understand why Edward could just not change me now, he knew I would marry him, the invitations were already out… That sent a new wave of panic through my system. I was worrying myself now. I had so much to worry about before this dream. I suppose this nightmare that was so much more was just confirming the fears I already had. How did my bad luck always flow off of me and then bounce off of everyone else around me? I almost wish that Tyler's van would just have finished me off that one icy day, in another lifetime. I quickly banished that thought from my head not allowing it to enter my head again.

"It's okay, Bella, we won't let anything happen to you." I was stunned by his assumption.

"You think it's ME I am worried about?! You are so far from right for once. I don't care if I get hurt. I have already faced the worst thing that could happen to me," I didn't miss his wince as he realized what I meant, "Edward, it is everyone around me, being influenced by my horrible luck that I am worried about."

"Bella, you really need to learn to only worry about yourself." I was shaking my head before he was even finished talking.

"I do not care about myself. I care more for the people around me. Like you." I looked up at him and he there seemed to be a hint of a smile playing with the edges of his lips.

"Bella, don't do anything that you will regret even if you are not planning to do it now." All hints of a smile vanished.

"I won't, or at least I will try not to." I hoped I could keep this promise. I received déjà vu from the James incident where I broke my promise to Edward and was tricked by the red eyed vampire. A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered. I flushed that memory out of my head. I tried to hold myself to this moment, wanting to stay here with Edward forever and never leave. He sensed that I was upset and brought me closer.

"I will never let anything bad happen in your life my Bella, you need to go back to sleep now." I hadn't realized how tired I was. I was scared to close my eyes again though. Afraid that I would see that horrible monster again. Instead I shook my head at Edward and buried my head into his soft sweater and took in his sweet smell. I wished I could always stay near him, never have a care in the world; however this was not the case. Everything I always had a worry about had piled up above me and just now decided to crash down on top of me.


	5. Surprise

**Sorry if there are any typos I wanted to get it posted as quickly as possible**

------------

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 5:

The rest of the night was dreamless, thank goodness. I woke up shaken from the previous night. Edward was there, contently staring at me. He would have more questions now, no doubt. I noticed that his eyes were at their darkest, and the dark bruise like shadows under his eyes were a shade of deep purple.

"You're thirsty, you need to go hunt." I worried when he wouldn't leave me; I also worried when he did leave me. I was whole now that he was back from my persona dark ages, I was whole again, or was I? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and waited for his response.

"I know," There seemed to be a tint of anger in his black eyes, "I can not force myself to leave you right now though."

"Go hunt close to home then and I'll spend some quality time with Alice at your house, okay?" I knew this was the farthest thing from okay, but he ignored his thirst until it became unbearable.

"I suppose that would be a suitable solution… I will be hunting only fifteen minutes away though. I'm not leaving right now though. One day won't kill me." I could hear the hesitation and a little bit of humor towards the end.

"I think you should go today. There isn't anything going on here, and you can call Alice to see if anything unusual is coming for today." I found my solution reasonable.

"No." I was stunned that he would just say a flat out no. Usually there was an explanation behind everything. He would reason, but now… it was a no.

"Just no?" I asked bewildered by his bluntness.

"Yes, and I am not that thirsty anyways, nothing too unbearable." I could tell he was suffering, maybe not a lot, but there was definitely some pain being inflicted.

"Edward," I began, "You _need_ to hunt, it is so necessary!" I tried to reason this with him but, he wasn't reasoning.

"No." A lovely crooked smile spread onto his face. He had something panned for today, I couldn't figure out what though. This was bad, very bad. It was a _surprise_.

"I'm getting a surprise today, aren't I?" I moaned; he merely just nodded. I was getting annoyed with him. Why, I did not need anymore surprises; I'd had enough for a life time so far. "I hate surprises Edward!"

"Maybe you'll like this one." I saw a hint of chagrin on his pale face. What could this surprise be?

"I really don-" before I could finish my sentence Edward was next to me on my bed moving his lips with mine. I didn't have time to wonder why he was acting like this, or question it. He was usually so gentle, but right now he seemed to put more into his kiss, and I could tell. The kiss was so exuberant, much more strong than others. Before I knew what was happening he had stopped. The pale walls of my room were spinning and I was lightheaded. He was gazing at Elizabeth Mason's ring on my left hand. I admired the ring for a moment too while I caught my breathe. I was about to comment but I really had nothing to say; except that it was magnificent. The sudden admiration of the ring and the kiss had to have something to do with the 'surprise'. I doubted that that was my surprise. I could only think of one other time where he was so… excited-the night I agreed to marry him. This was a bad sign, this meant that my 'surprise' had something to do with the wedding. I would bet my college fund on it. What was it though?

Edward was still admiring my beautiful ring. "It isn't a bad surprise, I promise." It sounded like he muttered something like 'In my eyes at least' after that.

"Great," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm and implications.

"Trust me Bella, please." He stared at me with his pitch black eyes. These eyes didn't have as much affect on me as his liquid topaz eyes did. I quickly looked away anyways, because I knew he could influence me with his features and appearance.

"I do trust _you_, but is Alice involved?" A guilty look spread across his face.

"Sorry, but I couldn't leave her out of this surprise." Fantastic. Now there would be pink frilly stuff everywhere… I loved Alice but she can get really carried away at times. Him confirming that he could not let Alice out of this, that meant that it definitely had something to do with the wedding. I was pretty positive… unless… No, I quickly pushed that thought away. He said it wasn't a bad surprise and turning me into a _vampire_ was not something he wanted to do. Maybe… Just maybe, Jacob would be there. I thought about this for a minute, whatever it was I was sure, if Alice was involved, it would involve people. She would do the right thing and invite him, whatever it was, I knew it.

"Do I get a hint?" The smile playing around his lips earlier broke through and he wore a beaming smile. For a second I thought I saw a glimmer of topaz in his dark eyes. What was that? He was thirsty… There was never even a _shimmer_ of topaz in his eyes when he was thirsty. I forgot about that and moved on. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another breathtaking kiss. I was really confused now. But I was not going to argue. Then it hit me, he was thirsty, there was no way he would do this while he was thirsty… I was overwhelmingly curious now.

"There, that is your hint."

"What?!" I didn't like his hint and I was still curious about him kissing me with his deep thirst. I of course did not mind but, he usually did. The hint was unfair and unsolvable

"That was your hint." He was beaming now. His black eyes were _glowing_; it was single most weird thing I had ever seen. His eyes, they were glowing black. This was unordinary-a they never did that.

"That… hint… made… no… sense…" I noticed how slow I was talking due to thought, but only after I had said it.

"What's wrong? Did I dazzle you again?" He seemed very smug. This kind of annoyed me.

"No, you did not, and I was just thinking, that's all." This made his smile disappear. Keeping my thoughts to myself was something that drove him crazy.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked in the most amazing voice _un_-humanely possible. I was determined not to be influenced by him.

"Nothing." This pushed him over the edge.

"Bella! PLEASE tell me what you are thinking! It drives me mad to not know what the cause of the look on your face means." I just shook my head with my lips pressed into a thin line. "Bella…"

"Edward, fine, I am thinking that what ever your surprise is has to do with our wedding," I half told the truth, but I didn't think he would be fooled for long. He seemed to take this in , but I could tell he was onto me.

"There's more," he finally said. I froze. I knew he would see right through me, why was he always so observant.

"Nope." I lied, knowing it wouldn't hold him off.

"You are a terrible liar Bella; you didn't honestly think that you would fool me… Did you?" There was a tint of hurt in his unusually sparkling black eyes.

"Well… no, I didn't." He had defeated me; like I knew he would. I wouldn't give in though. I wasn't going to tell him my observations.

"Then why did you even try to fool me?" He waited patiently for my response.

"I love you…" I murmured though I knew I didn't stand chance getting him sidetracked. He chuckled.

"I love you too, but you are not going to distract me. So, what's wrong with my Bella?" He really did seem concerned, not curious at all. I knew I did not deserve him, this was a thought I found myself thinking often.

"Well… I was trying to decide what my surprise might be." I twisted my words into mostly-truths. He seemed to settle for this though I knew I didn't fool him once again. Why did he have to be so amazing and I was a boring old human who was just a but over paranoid.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, that's alright." He kissed my hair and I just sat there thinking some more. I could tell that he was burning with curiosity. I reached up to touch the dark circles under his eyes and tell him he really should go hunt, but when I was just inches from his marble skin, he jerked back quickly almost making me fall off of the bed.

"What was that for?" I asked offended.

"I'm sorry, I thought… I was distracted." I knew this could not be true because his gleaming dark eyes were always on me trying to uncover my hidden thoughts. I scowled at him.

"How is that possible Edward? You were staring at me. I did notice." He didn't look ashamed at all.

"I was… thinking." A mocking smile pulled at his lips. I scowled at him deeper and turned my head away, "Don't be mad at me Bella. I'm sorry." I looked up at him; his deep black eyes burned at me. This was very unusual, they were black, they did not _burn_. This was all wrong. Was this another one of his surprises?

-----

It was almost 3 o'clock. I was cleaning up Charlie's lunch when he came over to help me was the dishes.

"So Bells, what's on the agenda for today? Are you hanging out with Edward?" That was strange, he never mentioned Edward; especially since we told him about the marriage. He usually suggested going down to La Push or doing something with Jacob.

"I don't know dad, I don't know if he wanted me to come over tonight or what." He didn't look surprised enough.

"Oh… well then." This was very unlike him. Why did he want me to go over Edward's? Was he in on this surprise too? This was becoming extremely aggravating. I was in the middle of a mental rant when the doorbell rang. Charlie didn't seem surprised at all while it mad me jump.

Alice was at the door. Why was I not surprised?

"Hey Bella, want to come over to my house?" I didn't miss her meant to be hidden wink to Charlie. The line she had said sounded like something suspicious and like it was from an old movie anyways. I looked at Charlie he had his eye crinkling smile on.

"Go ahead Bells." I moaned I knew Alice wouldn't let me get away with staying home. I sighed and reluctantly walked to the door. Alice's face lit up.

"Alright," I sighed. I saw Alice's yellow Porsche sitting in our driveway. I thought she wasn't allowed to drive that around Forks. This puzzled me further. Charlie poked his head out to see the Cullen car this time and raised his eyebrow at the stunning yellow car.

"Nice car," he said.

"Thanks." Alice danced to the drivers side and gracefully slid in while I fumbled with the seatbelt.

"Where exactly am I going Alice, and where's Edward he said he would be here to pick me up later." I already knew that it was going to be her picking me up.

"He's at home. He wanted to give me a chance to drive my new car." I could tell there was more to the reason but I also knew that she would not tell me. We were on the path to her house and I could see that there were no cars parked in the Cullen's driveway. This was a _very_ bad sign.

"Where are all of your cars?" I asked still frightened of what surprise I was going to get.

"Oh, we parked them somewhere else; you know, trying to clear out the drive way a little more." Yes, definitely a bad sign.

"Couldn't you see that whatever you are planning, I would be difficult about?" I waited for her answer for two long minutes.

"Sort of… I did, but I left it that way." She wore a beaming smile. I groaned.

We were getting out of the car and the house was too dark. Great. A new surprise, their house was never dark. I could almost guess what it was now as we walked up the porch steps of the glorious house. My fears were confirmed when we walked into the door.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of people shouted as we, or more I, walked through the door and the lights flicked on and blinded me.

**--Hooray!! Word is working again so, I will get up another chapter in the next few days!--**


	6. Jacob

Chapter 6:

Bah, I knew it! It was a surprise party. This thought ran through my head after I started breathing again. Then I felt tears of fury begin to build up in my eyes. I remembered that I didn't know what the purpose of this surprise was so I quickly surveyed the scene. There was white lace ribbon everywhere and a pie of presents on a table and- "ALICE!" I screamed.

The little black haired vampire danced out from behind… my mother? Besides the fact my mom was there, wasn't Alice just standing right next to me? I put that fact aside. I was shocked to see her here. If this was the party I thought it was. I was still wide-eyed that my mother was here when Alice was talking, "Yes?" I gathered my thoughts and forced my eyes to look at Alice.

"You… I… My _mom_ is here!" Oops, that wasn't what I wanted to say.

"Yes! Why wouldn't she be? This is a major part of your life Bella!" She didn't seem concerned at all with my response… Unless, she didn't know what my response would be because she invited a certain werewolf… No, he wouldn't show up anyways.

"But, isn't this an engagement party?" I was positive that that was what this was. She surprised me by laughing her angel's laugh. Her bright white teeth flashed in response.

"Yeah Bella, it is, but I saw that you wouldn't be as difficult if your mother was here, so, I invited her and she was completely willing to come." She crossed her arms across her chest smiling smugly. I was still stunned that my mom was here.

"I can't believe that!"

"Well, It's true Bella!" I wasn't sure what to think. My mom. At that second, I spotted my dad by a table with a white lace table cloth on it holding an array of snacks. He didn't look as I expected him to. He was leaning freely on the edge of the table happily chatting with Carlisle. My jaw dropped when he started laughing.

I was still in shock when I felt a cool finger under my chin closing my mouth.

"Oh!" I said, still stunned. I realized Edward was the one who closed my mouth. I felt the rage again, but no tears this time. He was still chuckling at my response.

"Hello." He kissed me enthusiastically. I suddenly forgot all of my rage. How did he DO that? I broke away remembering my purpose. I looked up at him… and there was something different about him then there was this morning

"YOU! How… Why… This is not fair!" My words wouldn't come out right. He started laughing again. "This is not _funny_. You know I hate surprises and on top of that it was a surprise for _this_."

"I told you I was going to give you every human experience I could." I sighed. I knew that was coming.

I knew it was wrong but I wondered if he invited a certain wolf… No, I couldn't hope for that, but I was itching to ask. I felt my cheeks get hot and hoped he wouldn't notice. I knew he would anyways… A puzzled look escaped his features.

"You're blushing Bella." His mouth bent down at the corners making him a disappointed angel. He would be wondering why I was blushing, and then I would have to tell him. Ugh, why did I have to pick the super observant one? "Bella?"

"Yeah, I am blushing." This brought on a whole new round of blushing. This wasn't a very good answer, and had no point to it, but I had to try.

"Bella, you can tell me anything you know." He looked so innocent and… _small_.

"I know." I looked down at my feet. Then I looked over at Charlie and he was laughing again! My mom was by… Rosalie? Why was she talking to _Rosalie_? I tried to focus on my current situation.

"Why are you blushing love?" I could here a tint of aggravation ooze into his usually perfectly composed tone.

"Well…" I began hesitantly, afraid I would hurt him, "I was wondering…" I stopped.

"Yes?" Then I realized what was different about him then this morning. His eyes! They were burning topaz! He needed at least a day to hunt, and the shadows under his eyes were gone too!

"Your eyes! You aren't thirsty anymore!" I said a little to loudly but no one noticed. He looked puzzled for a moment and then his body started shaking with laughter.

" I was in on the surprise too, you know." What did that mean?

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" He started laughing again.

"I was trying to keep the surprise from you Bella, they are called color contacts and Alice had a bunch of makeup… I just borrowed some dark stuff to put under my eyes." This explained why his eyes were burning before, his normal topaz eyes were there! This also explained why he had jerked away.

"Well, that is… I don't know. I suppose it is kind of pointless."

"I figured, but I just wanted to see if it would make a difference… But this is besides the point, I know this is not what you were blushing about, so, come on, tell me." His beautiful eyes burned into mine and I groaned.

"Fine! I was wondering if maybe Alice invited Jacob!" I felt a pain shoot through my chest, but I didn't even wince. He went still. There was some hidden information that was about to be uncovered. "Edward?" He was still as motionless as a statue. This worried me.

"Bella…" He mouthed so low, I could barely hear it, "Jacob… He… Well, I wish Charlie would have told you this, but-" I cut him off.

"Did he _kill_ himself Edward?" I could feel the tears coming.

"Bella, no, no, nothing like that. He well, he ran away and he ran in his wolf form so he could go faster. . . And well, he ran so far that the pack can't hear him anymore. That doesn't mean he is…dead, just ran really fast. He wouldn't die, he wouldn't just give up on you, you know." The tears were streaming down my face at an incredible rate and I could feel myself falling to the floor. I heard Charlie calling something like,

"I told you not to tell her yet! Or at all." but I could not be sure.

**This chapter is pretty short… Minor writer's block and I haven't posted in a while…**


	7. Good bye?

Chapter 7:

I hoped I would lose consciousness, then it wouldn't hurt so much. I could feel the presence of people around me, so I knew that I was not totally out of it. I could not believe it, Jacob, gone. I heard a cry and then, with another sob, realized it was me. I was over Jacob. I would never be able to see him again, I _knew _that. What was WRONG with me? I could not react like this just because Jacob was out of my life a little early. I suddenly remembered what this party was for; my wedding, I shuddered. I heard someone in the distance say something like. "Look, she's moving." I didn't care, I was to busy thinking. I was shunning the outside world at the moment and had no desire to let anyone in. Jacob was gone. A fresh round of tears burst through me. I never was going to be whole, was I? Always, always someone went away or left me…Or I left them. It was my fault Jake had run away, MY FAULT! I banged my fist on the ground forgetting about the people around me. I suddenly heard Charlie gasp and run over, and I heard heels clicking against the floor of Edward's living room, my mom. I forced my eyes open.

"Bella! Honey, Jacob will be okay! He just went for a run!" Charlie turned my mom away and I heard him mutter something I was not meant to hear:

"For two weeks Renee? Two _weeks_?" Jacob had been gone for two whole weeks. Oh, Billy, and the pack. It was all my fault. I knew I would never get to see Jacob again after my wedding, I shivered at the thought of a wedding, but I guess the actual happening never actually took full affect until after it happened. 

"Dad, two weeks?" My voice cracked on the word 'weeks'. How did this information slip through the cracks between me for two whole weeks? Those weeks were more solid then I was though. I decided I was not going to let Jacob rule me, he wasn't my life. I would have never gotten to see him after I was married anyways. What was the point being depressed now. I grabbed my shirt with my thumb and wiped my eyes dry. I slowly sat up, shaking my head. There weren't as many people around me as I thought there was. Just Charlie, my mom, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. 

"Yeah, Bells, two weeks, but he could be anywhere now. Plus, he's a pretty grown up kid. He can take care of himself." I did know this. I could cope without Jake. I felt a stab through my chest causing a hole; I was never going to be whole again. I knew that, never. I also knew that I could be happy, without Jake. Edward was what I had chosen; he is who I wanted to be with, forever, in the literal meaning of the word. I bounced up to my feet in a quick second, a little too quickly. I felt the room spin and me falling, of course Edward caught me, of course. I smiled to myself. I would be fine, though I knew I could never be complete, I would _survive_. Without Edward, I could not survive. I would be alright now. 

"So what next?" I asked, slightly afraid of the sparkle in Alice's eyes when I said this. Alice danced over to a table of brightly colored boxes- presents. Wonderful. This was great, I really did hope that Edward didn't get me anything. He was all I needed, I reminded myself this. I secretly hoped that I didn't start hearing _Jacob's_ voice in my head, that would be too weird. I focused on the party. Alice grabbed a tiny silver box from behind the pile and shoved it into my arms. I look at the tab and it read, 'From Edward and Alice,' I couldn't help the rush of déjà vu that flooded my head. I also could not help wondering if Jasper was around. I was immediately embarrassed at my thought. As I was about to slip my finger under the tap to unwrap the gift, I heard the door open, quietly, but I was able to hear it. Then the closing of the door. A brown-haired girl with a kind face appeared in the doorway to the grand dining room where the presents were stacked. 

"Angela!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Now Angela, I _had_ missed. The quiet, shy girl from my first days at Forks that never bombarded me with ridiculous questions. I was glad to see her. I knew she would not judge me harshly for being engaged as Jess and Lauren had, though I did not really care what Lauren thought at this point, I never had made friends with her. 

"Bella!" She said in the same mocking tone, she laughed a bright, cheerful laugh, "Sorry I'm late. How have you bee-" A crash from the living room interrupted her greeting. 

Edward excused himself and rushed into the living room, Carlisle at his heels. Emmett was sitting on the chair by the window with a smashed vase next to him, and several (humans) staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Emmett?" Edward asked, puzzled, clearly not being able to make sense of Emmett's thoughts. 

"I, well, you see, there was this… this… HE STARTED IT!" He pointed to a shame faced Mike Newton in the corner. I hadn't even noticed he was here. 

"I, I, I just wanted a chip from that bowl," He pointed to the table on the opposite the side of Emmett that had the crushed vase. Edward turned his attention back to Emmett with raised eyebrows.

"He stepped on my foot. Seriously, he stepped on my LEG! This one," he pointed to his left leg, "My special leg, no one touches this leg." Was it just me that thought this was incredibly stupid? "And when I pushed him out of the way he kind of fell onto that vase there." No, I don't think it was just me. Edward's expression looked like it was switching from bursting out laughing and incredible anger. I myself almost started laughing.

"More like shoved," Mike muttered. He was angry. I really hadn't noticed he was here.

"Hey Mike! I didn't see you here, you should have said something." Though I did find it hard to find anybody in this crowd Alice so hastily invited, I did assume that Alice was the party planner. Wasn't she always? 

"Oh hey, I, uh, didn't, couldn't find you…" Mike looked sad…Depressed almost. I suppose I could guess why. His biggest high school crush getting married, never even giving him a chance. I suddenly felt bad. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was up against Mike's cotton polo shirt, arms around him, hugging him. I was stunned when I realized what I had just done. Before Mike could return the hug, I backed up and pushed out the wrinkles in my shirt. Mike was beaming. Oops. "So, you're getting married, huh." He was smiling as he spoke, still recovering from the hug, I didn't mean to lead him on. 

As I remembered Mike's question, I nodded slowly locking my eyes with his. I didn't want to hurt his feeling… Especially since this might be the last time I'd get to see him. I hadn't realized this until I actually thought about it. The last time? Angela too. I couldn't leave Angela, or Mike. They were the human friends I'd always had. I was caught up in a bubble of thought and was startled when Mike responded, "Oh, well, um…Good luck, if that fits here."

"Good luck works just as well as anything." I had such a startling and strong episode of déjà vu when I said the words that I almost fell over. Why was there déjà vu in those words? Oh well, I was not going to worry about my twisted mind now. Mike was looking at his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "So did you figure out where you decided to go to college?" This time he looked up and I saw a faint touch of red on his cheeks indicating he was trying very hard not to blush.

"I, well, I got accepted to the university on Alaska… And I also was acce-" I cut him off there and motioned with my hand for him to stop talking.

"Alaska Mike? Why on earth would you leave your family to venture all the way to Alaska?" I had to try very hard to control my voice and not shout. What the hell? I was almost positive I hadn't told him where I was going for college, but who was I kidding? Forks is a _really_ small town, and how could you miss news (even though it is pretty small news) of where someone was going to college. Also, I probably knew where the whole senior class was going to college. 

Mike was staring wide-eyed at me while blinking rapidly. He looked thoroughly confused. "I always wanted to go to Alaska, pus I can afford almost three semesters." I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or not. I had to guess that he was lying, even though that all could have been true.

"You're lying to me Mike." He looked up.

"No, I'm not Bella, I swear, all that stuff I said is true." He looked like a lost dog; I'd shattered all of his hope. 

"Mike, don't go to Alaska just because of me, please don't. I know that you like me and everything, bu-" Mike held up his hand to stop me.

"Whoa, whoa, you _knew_ I liked you!" He spat the words in my face. He thought I didn't know he liked me? 

"How could I not Mike, you weren't exactly subtle with asking me out at every available moment." His face went red with embarrassment, and then anger. I backed up, though I could not figure out why.

"Bella! You don't KNOW how much I LIKED you! I think that I, I, I…" His face was still red from yelling and he was breathing heavily. I was frozen like a deer caught in front of a car's headlights. I _knew_ what he was going to say, and I did not need another person that liked me that much. I also knew that Mike was only human, and wouldn't, couldn't get caught up in my magical, fantasy world. I would not want Mike to get hurt, but he was only one of my best friends, nothing more. 

"You what Mike." Why'd I have to ask, I knew the answer. Was I that cruel that I had to make him voice it? I guess I was because I just waited, still too stunned to blink.

"I… thought that I might have, could have… Did…" I was ready for tears and I could tell that Mike was debating whether to run for it or not. Emmett was suddenly next to me. Oh great; where'd he come from anyways?

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett said in a real serious voice, I noticed he was wearing a tight-fitting black shirt with the word 'Security' in bold white letters across the back. I would have burst out laughing if I wasn't so upset. I shot a glance at Edward to see if he put Emmett up to this. He didn't, he was glaring at Emmett that I was sure would burn a hole in his back. I heard Jasper snickering from the top of the stairs. Where DID they come from? Mike looked up, and just walked away. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the door slamming; there is was. I looked up at Emmett.

"Are you mental?" Usually I wasn't so mean to Emmett, but I wasn't in the mood today. I heard the snickering at the top of the stairs stop, and I saw Emmett start to pout, but I just walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was lounging on the couch talking to Angela, having fun, talking with my best girl friend, my best _mortal_ friend. This would probably be the last time I saw Angela or talked to her face to face. I could still email her, couldn't I?

Then; I heard the door slam in the frame. Then the faint squish of wet shoes on the linoleum. Now I smelt the stench of a wet…dog. Jacob! I bounced off the couch and ran to the door with Angela close behind me, probably worrying about me. There was Jacob, with leaves in his hair and mud all over.

"Jake! Where've you been!" I heard Charlie call.

**Jacob POV**

As Bella jumped into my arms, and hugged me; I looked behind her. Then, gravity shifted.

_Alright, it may seem like Jacob is in a pretty good position right now, but seriously; I really loath him. Don't keep reading Jacob lovers, do NOT say I didn't warn you for later things. I will tell you few Jacob lovers out there when the Jacob hate chapter will be very bad and when you should stop reading all together._

_-GAHaNERD-_


	8. Imprint

Bella's POV

At first, it felt so good for Jacob to be hugging me again, to be back in his friendly, warm arms at last. This was all at first. Then I had to ask myself what I was doing. I loved Edward; there was no way that I could be with Jacob, ever. I knew this, I had already established this in my brain. One day could feel like so long. Jacob must have realized this too, because he dropped his arms from me and fell limp.

I was about to greet him properly, maybe even shake his hand; about to do so, I realized he was staring open-mouthed behind me, looking like a blind man seeing the light for the first time, or that gravity had shifted under his feet. Gravity shifted. That sounded familiar. "Jake?" I looked higher to peek at his expression once more. He wore a bewildered look of astonishment and happiness. There was… I suddenly wondered who was standing behind me. I turned to look. There standing in her regular clothes, smiling like always with her brown hair tied up in the usual pony tail, was Angela. I almost jumped I was so thrilled. Then I thought about Ben, why wasn't he here with Angela?

"Hi Bells." Jacob responded in a detached tone.

"Are… you okay?" I asked, knowing that he had to be. But wait, I had to slow down. Jacob had seen Angela before as a werewolf; he saw her at my graduation. Weber… Angela would have been after me, very near the end. Jacob could have left by then, unless he wasn't telling the truth about having to see them just once… No, he wouldn't lie.

"I…" He didn't finish his sentence. He let me go completely and walked two large steps over to where Angela stood, staring at him as if he were her favorite celebrity come to autograph her CD. Did Angela like Jacob too? She had never told me. She had Ben, of course, Ben was not here. Did that mean that Ben and Angela had broken up. I suppose that was logic, people broke up all the time. I flinched as I remembered the heart and soul of my one and only break up. I pushed those thoughts away.

Angela was staring up at Jacob. Jacob had an expression on his face that I had seen twice before on the faces of Sam, and Jared when they looked at Emily and Kim. Jacob definitely had imprinted. Angela looked like she thought Jacob was pretty good looking. I had to ask, though I knew it was rude in front of all these people now staring. I walked over to Angela and carefully whispered.

"What about Ben?" Angela tore her gaze away from Jacob to look at my worried expression.

"We kind of broke up, sorry I didn't tell you, I haven't really told anyone. I guess I was just heart broken for a while." She didn't look very heart broken right now, she looked like she was completely whole and that she would never have to wonder if she would be whole again. I found myself wondering this constantly and found a small pang of jealously shoot through me.

"That's okay Angela. I was just… wondering." She wasn't paying any attention to me anymore. Jacob and Angela were still staring at each other.

"Look, Jacob's back." I said in a shaky voice to the people staring at Jacob and Angela. I swore this time I did hear crickets. I went into the gigantic Cullen family room and urged people on with their normal conversations and tore their attention away from the couple gazing in depth into each other's eyes. I felt a large weight lift off of my shoulder as I realized that this meant Jacob didn't have to love me anymore! He found his perfect match. Now all we had to be was friends, on both ends. With a shot of pain I also realized that he didn't love me the same way. That was okay, I told myself. It's okay. I have Edward. I loved Edward, why couldn't I get that through my head? Edward was the only one for me. Never completely whole. Bella, the girl who was never going to ever be whole again. Why? I was always caught up in this strange world I never knew existed. I realized that now Angela would be caught up in this mess too. I knew that at least I would never have to keep any of my secrets from her again, this fact comforted me. I should not feel this way. I did not want Angela to wind up doomed to the life of trying to figure out the secrets of mythical creatures. This strange twisted world was all made up of mythical fantasies now. Angela had found her other half though. I always thought she would have ended up with Ben. I sat in the secluded arm chair in the very corner of the room to wait for a chance to talk to Jacob, or maybe even Angela.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took them half an hour to stop staring at each other. I knew that imprinting was intense but wasn't the girl, or in Leah's case the guy, supposed to not know. They wouldn't even have to know who they were, just that as soon as _the werewolf_ sees them, the werewolf would love them irrevocably. I had to talk to the,.

"Jake?" I walked over there to see if they magically sent all of their personal details through their brains.

"Bella!" He pulled me out the front door to the grand porch of the Cullen home. Angela was glued to Jacob's side. I was startled when I realized I was _jealous_. What was wrong with me? I shook my head and settled on one single feeling, happy. "Bells, you will never guess what just happened!" He looked down at Angela.

"Jake, I think I have a very good guess." I forced a weak smile.

"I guess you do." He snorted and smiled the smile I loved to see him wear. This forced an automatic smile onto my face.

"So," I started, "Angela Weber this is Jacob Black; Jacob Black, Angela Weber." I motioned to each one as I said their names. Jacob laughed and Angela giggled.

"Thanks Bella, but I knew her name was Angela." Angela stopped giggling.

"I didn't really know your name." Angela's face turned the darkest shade of red I had ever seen. I knew what she must be thinking; that Jacob was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. I snorted at that.

"What?" Angela and Jacob asked in unison. I stopped my little private joke.

"Nothing, just, nothing." I was smiling. I still wasn't whole but it felt good to have one other mortal that could now know all of my secrets. This was more comforting then anything I had experienced all day. Though this day seemed to go on forever. One hour felt like one day.

"So, Bells, looks like we have a lot to tell Angela here." Jacob was looking at Angela again, I don't think he would ever stop.

"Yeah…" I remembered that I had to ask him something, "Jake, on graduation, didn't you see Angela there?"

"No. Me and dad left right after you walked across stage. I knew you would kill me if you saw me afterwards." He glanced my way, smiled, then turned back to Angela.

"You're probably right, I might have." I laughed. "But Jake, I thought you said you knew everyone in this town, did you just avoid Angela?" I had to ask, I knew I was being a little nosy, but I had to know! To my great surprised, Jacob laughed again.

"No, I have just never seen her… Lately…" Angela looked up from the floor and gazed into Jacob's eyes confused. "Which brings us to what we have to say. Jacob took Angela over to the side of the porch and leaned against the railing.

"I have never seen you either," said Angela in a quiet monotone while she was staring at her feet.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked, hoping it would be a no so that I didn't have to see Angela's face when she took this all in.

"Of course who better to explain your half of the story then someone who is involved in it!" As Jacob said those words, I realized something else; first of all, I was having a lot of epiphanies today, and second, I would be allowed to see Angela after I was a vampire. Well, after a few years when I wasn't so blood thirsty. Angela would know where I went when everyone else thought I was going away to college. I could talk to her on the phone. This was better then I could ever have imagined, but then again, I did not want Angela to be confused about so much…

"Okay, so, how should we start?" I felt my palms begin to sweat. Angela looked extremely confused. I could only imagine why.

"Well, Angela," Jacob began. "There are certain things in this world that… exist, and most humans just think that they don't and are myths. I am one of them. I am a werewolf." Jacob was amazingly calm. I couldn't believe it. Angela was still for a moment and then started laughing.

"You can't be serious?" She said between giggles. Jacob frowned.

"I am serious, and you have to believe it. You know how you immediately liked me when I just walked in through the door? I will tell you that it definitely was not love at first sight. It is stronger than that. I would do anything for you right now, and I can not explain why. You are my life now, and it is because I _imprinted_ on you. Me, Jacob Black, the werewolf." Jacob was bent down, looking into Angela's innocent brown eyes with his fierce black ones. "Do you sort of understand?"

Angela began to nod, but then stopped, "All I know, is that for some reason, when you walked into the door, I couldn't stop staring at you and knew that I would not be sad about Ben anymore." Jacob's face twisted. I knew that he, her being his imprint, would not want her to be with another guy.

"See, this isn't something an ordinary guy would be able to do." Jacob was trying to hold her stare but she looked around his body to look at me. She was probably wondering what I had to do with this.

"And, does Bella know all this, what does she have to do with anything?" Angela's face was creased down in a frown. Jacob started laughing quietly.

"Bella? Why, actually, she probably knows more about this whole other world stuff than I do!" Angela's face went blank of all emotions.

"What?" Angela pushed around Jacob.

"Bella's turn to explain." Jacob laughed.

"Well Angela… There are a lot of creatures that I always thought were myths until I came to Forks. They also look a lot different in real life. Like a werewolf, Hollywood got a lot of the facts and looks wrong, very wrong. Same with another creature, the vampire."

"The… vampire?" Angela questioned, looking slightly frightened. I hope she wouldn't be afraid of what I was going to tell her. Was I allowed to tell her about the Cullens? I walked over to Jacob and motioned for him to come to the other side of the porch out of earshot of Angela.

"We'll be back Ang." I told her and dragged Jacob to the other side. "Jacob, am I allowed to tell her this? I don't know if I _can_. I… Jake."

"She will find out eventually Bells. It is better to hear from you then to hear from my dad or Old Quil at a tribal meeting." Jacob smiled down at me. I knew he was right.

"Okay. I'll go tell her." We walked back over to Angela. "Okay, Angela, where were we?"

"The vampires." She said. Like I had forgotten what we were talking about, yeah right.

"Oh yes. Okay, well, vampires don't really have fangs and are burned by the sun. You will understand as soon as I tell you who the existing vampires are in this particular area." I gulped and there was a minute silence.

"There are vampires in Forks?!" Angela cried. Oh no.

"Angela. These vampires here in Forks are good vampires. They don't drink human blood, and they don't have red eyes. They hunt animals, not people." I could see I had lost her on the eyes but kept going, noticing that Jacob was staring at Angela again, completely lost; was he even breathing? " Their eyes are… topaz." I saw a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"The C-" She looked as if she couldn't breathe. She pointed to the house instead. I slowly nodded.

"Angela. The Cullens are vampires." It hurt me to say the words. Was I betraying them?

As if on cue, Jacob snapped his head up and Edward was on the porch, both staring towards the stairs.

"Knock knock." Said the sly voice I was beginning to loath.

"Get in the house." Jacob and Edward ordered in unison.

_I know, I have been giving you guys cliff hangers a lot. Sorry, I love them! I am proud of myself for this chapter, it is FAIRLY long and I got it posted in a reasonable amount of time! Enjoy. _

_-GAHaNERD_


End file.
